Another Day
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set after the cross bow incident. Fiona, Adam, Ruth and Harry try to make sense of what happened.


Disclaimer I don't own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Adam sat at the kitchen table staring at the white surface as he let the days events sink in. It had been close. If Ruth hadn't arrived when she had he had no doubt he would have received a cross bow bolt to the skull. He absentmindedly ran a hand over his forehead thinking about what his death would have been like; how Harry would have had to tell Fiona. He thought of young Wes, his only child and his mum. The thought of Harry telling them he was dead made him feel sick. Picking up the glass of water to his left he sent up a silent prayer in thanks that Ruth had returned when she had.

Xxxcxxx

"Ruth?" She tapped her pen against the edge of the desk, lost in thought. She had been terrified. Adam had sent her away to save her. He knew she wasn't a field officer. There were certain things that she wasn't trained in. She was not a natural field officer.

"Ruth?" This time a warm hand on her own stopped the tapping.

"Oh." She looked up. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Wes would have lost his father today." Ruth sighed, not meeting his eye. "I know how that feels. For your dad to go out the door and never come home." She felt his hand tighten on hers. "Harry."

"Fiona and Wes have you to thank for him going home tonight."

"How can she stand it? Fiona? Knowing the man she loves is walking into danger like that? If it were y." She stopped, blushing furiously as Harry smiled.

"She knew what Adam did when they met. They tried for Wes. He was and is s much wanted little boy."

"I know." Ruth smiled. She adored the little boy who had seemingly adopted her as his 'auntie.' "I was scared. I know there was no one else you could send who has inside working knowledge of GCHQ but."

"Ruth." His voice was softer than usual, almost intimate. "I sent you because you are the best person to send. I knew you could go it. A born spook. Thanks to you, Adam, Zaf and Fiona a disgusting man is behind bars. The far right are not going to gain hold of the country. You stopped that."

Ruth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "We did. But that wouldn't have made the fear or grief any less for a five year old boy who wanted his dad." Harry nodded.

"But thanks to you and a tree branch Adam Carter lives to fight another day." Harry watched as she rolled her eyes. "Whiskey?"

"Oh yes." Ruth got to her feet before following him into the office.

Xxxxxxx

Fiona stared at the small figure in the bed. Wesley James Carter was turning into a smaller version of her husband. The sleeping child was charming, gregarious and loving but also as hard as nails. He rarely cried; it was clear he felt emotional at times but he seemed to bottle things up.

"Just like Adam." She sighed. "And me." She reminded herself. Arms folded she meant back as she felt the solid form of her husband behind her. He slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he did so.

"Hi."

"Is he ok?" Adam sounded worried. Fiona nodded.

"One story and out like a light. He's fine. All I had earlier was him chattering on about his new best friend. New girl at school. Molly."

"That's my boy." Adam smiled. Fiona turned.

"You nearly died today. We lost a bloody good sleeper agent. Do you know how long Rose had been on the books? Fifty years! And she ends up dead because of those scum. And you know Ruth blames herself? She's going to have nightmares about this. I know I will. What if he had shot you? If Ruth had been a second late? You'd both be dead. That's what." Tears filled her eyes as she whispered. Adam turned her, holding her tightly. "What would become of us? You and Ruth dead? What would happen to Wes, Harry and me?"

Adam kissed her hair, holding her tightly.

"You and Wes are never going to find out. And as for Harry and Ruth. Have I missed something?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Call yourself a spook?" She pulled back as Adam watched her. "Adam. I don't ask much of you. But please do not get killed. I." He kissed her passionately ; pressing her against the wall outside Wes' room. Hands began to wander as Adam set about proving how he was still very much alive.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


End file.
